


Well Matched

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Season/Series 02, Suit Kink, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: John stares at Finch's tie while trying to work up the courage to kiss him.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	Well Matched

John's fingertip follows the swirling pattern on Finch's purple tie, then reaches the silver tie clip. He fiddles with this too, could keep it in his pocket with the cufflink.

Looking at Finch's chest is easier than his soft pink lips, or whichever expression John might find if he meets those blue eyes.

Finch generously gives John time to speak, but he can't.

Eventually, a warm hand settles on John's chest. Harold opens a shirt button, two, until he can slip his hand inside and touch John's skin. John sags forward against his palm, fingers curling lightly around Harold's tie.


End file.
